


You Must've Worked Up An Appetite Last Night

by Hazingblur



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, 3x13, AvaLance, Episode Tag, F/F, fight, implicit smut, top!ava, top!sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazingblur/pseuds/Hazingblur
Summary: Sara and Ava go to look for Sara's room in the Waverider and end up fighting for dominance





	You Must've Worked Up An Appetite Last Night

 

“So, you got a room on this ship or…?” asked Ava, putting her glass of rum floats down

“Let’s go find out” replied Sara, a playful tone showing on her voice.

They both left the kitchen, Sara leading the way towards her bunk, with Ava following close behind, both trying to seem cool in case they were to run into one of the Legends. The wait seemed to be long enough for them to keep their hands off each other one more second, and once they reached the bunk’s door, they just couldn’t handle it any longer. Ava slammed Sara against the door and pressed her lips against hers, in a rough and hungry kiss. She tugs at her bottom lip, earning a moan from Sara, whose hands are currently on her hips in an attempt to bring Ava closer to her. Ava releases herself from Sara’s grip and turns her around, now facing the bunk’s door. She places wet, open kisses form her jaw to her collar bone, her hands exploring her abdomen, noticing the twitching of the muscles there. Another moan escapes her lips, to which Ava freezes and smiles, and it’s in that brief second that Sara frees herself in a swift move from the position she’s being held at, and it’s now Ava who’s facing the door.

“Like that?” she asks into her ear, a sulky tone in her voice, as she presses herself against Ava’s back. She nips at her ear and kisses her neck the same way Ava did to her a while ago. The taller woman bites her lip trying to silence her moans, and closes her eyes in desperation. “Hmmm I see” Says Sara, answering her own question. She bites at Ava’s pulse point and leaves a bruise on her neck. She turns her around and kisses her while she caresses her arms. When she reaches her hands, she grabs them by the wrists and holds them above her head. She tightens her grip on them and moves her leg in between Ava’s so that her knee is where the other woman most needs her.

“Sara…” she pleads

“Shhh” Sara hushes her, and places a peck against her lips. “You don’t want us to get caught, do you?” she asks, authority manifesting on her voice. Ava bites her lip again and closes her eyes, feeling incredibly turned on by this Sara. “Ava” Sara says a short moment later, trying to get her attention, and Ava replies by opening her eyes. “Do you?” She asks again, expecting an answer.

“No” she says after a second. She stares into Sara’s deep blue eyes, holding her gaze and using it as a distraction for her next move. She did quick work of Sara’s hold on her wrists, and turned them around, slamming Sara against the door one more time. She kissed her roughly, Sara’s hands as Ava’s were just a few seconds ago, and then separated both of them from the door, and guided them backwards through the corridor towards the ship’s gym.

Ava breaks the kiss and walks away from Sara but turns to face her before she starts to speak.

"So you wanna fight for dominance, huh?" She asks as she raises a brow. She can see Sara swallowing hard, incredibly turned on by this Ava. "Then let's fight" she adds with a smirk, and takes out her expandable baton after taking off her Time Bureau jacket.

Sara can't help but smirk back, and take out her batons too. She waits until Ava has finished rolling her sleeves up to start the fight.

They fight for a long while just like they did back when they visited the circus all those weeks ago, and proved again that they have the same power and strength. During the fight, both of them have been losing clothing until they're standing a couple of inches apart in nothing but their underwear, Ava pressing Sara against the wall with the help of her baton, just like it happened during their first fight.

"I win" says Ava proudly.

"Gideon, would you mind locking the door?" Sara asks with a smirk. The sexual tension between them had been palpable the whole fight, if the amount of sexy looks and teasing was any indicator.

"Yes captain" replied the AI faithfully, to which both women responded with a smirk and a heated kiss.

  


The next morning, they wake up on the gym's ring, and quickly gather all their clothes from the floor. They get dressed and leave the room before any of the legends can walk in on them.

"Stay for breakfast?" Asks Sara on their way out.

"Sure" replies the time agent, and they both head towards the kitchen, relaxing a bit once they see that it is actually empty.

They get their food and sit around the table to eat in a comfortable silence, though they keep shooting looks at each other and blushing.

"You know what Gideon, I think I'm gonna have some more of that french toast" Ava says looking at the ceiling

"You must've worked up an appetite last night" teases Sara, surprisingly bumping her with her butt as she walked pass behind her to grab the food, making the other woman laugh as she blushes.

  


 

 


End file.
